1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multilayer ceramic capacitors, multilayer ceramic capacitor arrays, and multilayer ceramic capacitor mounted bodies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-248581 discloses a multilayer ceramic capacitor that suppresses the occurrence of cracks. In the multilayer ceramic capacitor described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-248581, a base body includes an inner electrode multilayer body (inner layer portion) in which a first inner electrode and a second internal electrode are stacked so as to face each other with a dielectric therebetween; and a first dielectric multilayer body (outer layer) and a second dielectric multilayer body (outer layer) that sandwich the inner electrode multilayer body (inner layer portion) from both sides thereof in a stacking direction. Further, the first dielectric multilayer body (outer layer) including a first base body principal surface is formed so as to be thicker than the second dielectric multilayer body (outer layer) including a second base body principal surface in the stacking direction.